The Vampire Memories - When someone watches me
by SatiaShade
Summary: One cannot live on Volterra streets with a peculiar gift and remain unnoticed for long. And a new life, which Alesya struggles to start after running from abusive father, might be more new than she ever imagined. Father/daughter story. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Hello world :) I won't start with a lenghty speech, just a couple trifles. As you'll all probably quickly guess, english is not my native language. I also don't know how often I will manage to publish new chapters, but I hope it won't be once a year. Comments are most welcome, as they are best reward to an author. Criticism is fine, as long as it is constructive.

This story adheres to canon. It **is not** AroxOC romance, as he is married to Sulpicia. Story starts 4 years after the events from "Breaking Dawn".

 **Full description:** One cannot live on Volterra streets with a peculiar gift and remain unnoticed for long. And a new life, which Alesya struggles to start after running from abusive father, might be more new than she ever imagined.  
Unintentionally intrigued by new citizen, Aro starts unusual relationship with her, which shall soon blossom into strong bond between father and daughter. When Alesya's attachment to Volturi clan leader gives a begin to a series of unpredicted events, she must make a decision that might put in danger not only her life. With new foe preparing to strike, Alesya's ingrained independence put her in front of probably the hardest choice she has to make: choice between family and freedom...

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, I don't own.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Somehow I've ended back in the same place: curled up on the windowsill in my room, on the north side of the castle. With chin resting on my knees, I looked at Volterra, deep in sleep, enveloped in complicated music of shiny drops drumming on the roofs. I sobbed, and dark sky shed tears in my name. Sympathizing or mocking me? Both reasons were repulsive.

I hated to cry. And I hated myself for crying. My mind rebuked me for each sob I was unable to suppress. _Weak. Helpless. Worthless._ Each sound escaping my mouth was adding to long list of my failures. I knew that everyone in the castle heard me perfectly, and I felt even worse.

I took deep breath tried hard to fight the feeling of betrayal and humiliation, to think clearly. Decision I was going to make was to be the hardest in my entire life and define my future. I should not make it out of emotion. But it was emotions that forced me to decide in the first place, and vampire mind prevented any distraction.

What my father did to me, to my sister. What she has done, forced or not.

Should I be surprised? No one else in the world would be. Words once spoken by a friend I lost - also because of my father - came rushing back and I banged my head against my knees. Idiot! Stupid, fucking idiot. As memories, crystal clear, run before my eyes like a movie, I realized something that hurt. I didn't have any alternatives. Everything was already decided.

I got up, feeling slightly sick. As I began my preparations, somewhere in the back of my mind a single thought demanded attention: am I signing my own death sentence…


	2. Twelve weeks of solitude

**Author's note:** Hello world!

I wanted to thank you all for all the favs and follows, and especially for the comments. Hope you like the next part.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, I don't own.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Twelve weeks of solitude**

An illusion lasted less than a second – fitted in time between an appearance of light and disappearance of shadow. A cloud passed the moon, gust of wind caught specks of dust and sand into complicated dance, blurring vision.

Aro stopped dead in his track at the nearest window, staring at the small figure hunched in the dark alley. Familiar figure. He held his breath.

It was the same face, same posture… hair a little longer and lighter, but still…

He blinked quickly, light changed and the impression disappeared. The girl was stranger to him. He let out the air in his lungs, though he still observed her intently, trying to see the hidden similarity. Because even with an illusion gone, the echo of shock it caused remained. She was small, seventeen at most, sitting with her back against the wall and hunching forward, so thick waves of long, mahogany hair covered sides of her face. In one hand she held a flashlight, the other twitched regularly over the thick notebook. From here he have heard the scraping of pen against the paper.

Suddenly she shivered, got up and looked around, startled. Then turned her sight at him. Aro raised his brows, looking at her grey-green irises. Her arms moved quickly in her breath, heart fluttered like startled bird, trying to get away from the cage of her ribs.

"Aro?"

Vampire looked at his brother. Caius outdistanced him for three steps, before realizing he was not at his side any more. Aro beckoned him with a gesture.

"A mortal" Caius said, looking in direction indicated.

"She is looking at us" Aro pointed out with first notes of curiosity in his voice.

"Impossible. Not enough light for a human to see anything at such distance."

Aro leaned his head to the side, still observing the girl. At the look on his face Caius winced like he just swallowed a lemon.

"Doesn't she reminding you of someone?"

"No. What is it, Aro?"

"Nothing, my dear brother. Absolutely nothing." He made a fluttering gesture. "Go ahead, I'll join you later."

If it was possible, Caius winced even more. He did say nothing though. The air rippled and the vampire disappeared behind next corner.

Aro narrowed his eyes and smiled friendly. Still looking at the girl, he raised his hand in greeting gesture. She didn't react, like she hasn't noticed anything and his smile faltered a bit. He made a few steps. This time she followed him with his gaze.

Childish glee appeared on Aro's face.

 _Such… interesting little creature._

* * *

 _ **Alesya**_

As I left the school I stopped for a moment at the door. Taking a deep breath, I allowed myself few seconds to enjoy cool shade and shelter of the building. It was a harsh summer, though I haven't spend enough time in Italy to know if it's anomaly or norm. Most people hid in cafés on both sides of the road, drinking ice coffee and observing other passersbys that could not indulge in the same luxury. The air, dry and waving from the heat, filled with smell of dust and warm asphalt, irritated the inside of my nose.

I tried to smile. That's what freedom feels like.

Squinting eyes, I bravely stepped under streams of sunlight. Turning into Via Giacomo Matteotti I made quick mental summary of my current situation. Three months before the beginning of the last year of high school, which at least now seemed like a blessing. Though my attitude was surely about to change once the night falls, I wasn't going to destroy my mood with this perspective. What mattered was that for now I finally felt peace.

I already got rid of Veronica – a colleague from canteen, which just could not give up on inviting me to join her group of friends, no matter how many times I rejected invitation. Morning visits in shop required meeting old Sergio, but he belonged to this kind of people, which were friendly but never nosy. I wasn't working, mostly sleeping through days and going out only at night or early mornings. It made avoiding unwanted contacts much easier. If everything will go according to plan, before me was twelve weeks of solitude.

Powerful wave of bitterness enveloped me for a moment, but I had practice in overcoming it. The thought about how I've ended up in such predicament was much harder to fight. Few memories slipped through the shields in my mind and for that I knew only one method. Clenching my teeth I transferred my pain into anger.

I was good looking and clever, but the truth was even if I wanted to, I couldn't have any friends. I was perceived as a strange. I've had Italian father so I was fluent in language, still everyone seen me as American, moved to Europe barely over a year ago. New face in old city. Half-orphan, which yet added to already awkward situation. And for a month now a runaway, homeless living on the streets of Volterra. All this was more than enough to make me an outcast. And they didn't know about the worst.

Painful stab was so realistic, that I almost reached behind my back in search for blood. I shivered, ripped out from my thoughts, then turned around. Localizing the 'observer' wasn't difficult. Luciano sat at the curb, surrounded by his faithful followers – Carlo, Oscar and Cesare. His brown eyes, hidden in shadow casted by his fringe, followed my every move. When our eyes met, he rose bottle of cold beer, like he made a toast. He took a sip.

 _To you, la mia bella…_

I shivered again and quickly left, still feeling as he followed me with his eyes until I disappeared behind next corner. His gaze burned my skin, wrenched my nerves. I sped up, almost running now.

This was the last reason why I stayed away from people – I couldn't stand it when someone looked at me. I was terrified by my own inexplicable reactions. Supposedly each human experienced the feeling of being watched from time to time, but with me that instinct went far beyond what might be called normal. There was no nervousness, anxiety or even satisfaction, like with some people that liked to be in the centre of attention. I felt pain, like someone hit me with a poisoned blade. And I was never, never wrong.

Next look was fleeting – a passerby talking on the phone glanced at me. It was enough though to destroy the rest of my self-control. As fast as I could without drawing more attention I flitted across the main square, passed the clock tower and dived into the web of side alleys. Finally at my destination with a kick I got rid of the wooden panel covering the broken window just above the pavement. Carefully I looked around. The building was closed for some delayed renovations, so it was empty at the moment. Still I wasn't sure if my residing in it was legal.

Sure that no one was looking, I jumped through the window to the basement and put the panel back on it's place. The room was large, dark and almost empty. Except for a stack of weathered, wrinkled old newspapers there was only dilapidated cupboard and table top – it's broken legs lied deserted somewhere in the corner. Right after I 'moved in' in a desperate attempt to make the place more presentable I bought some scented candles (both to get some light and to chase away the stink of urine and dampness) and thick blanket that I thrown over the tabletop.

Finally alone. I sighed, feeling extremely tired, and lied down on my pseudo-bed. Staring at the shiny string of light flowing through the hole in wooden panel, cutting through darkness like a golden thread, I slipped into restless sleep.

When I woke up it was already dark. Drifting on the thin line between reality and dream, I listened to the silence. There was quiet scratching sound, but my drowsy mind couldn't connect it with anything. My whole body was numb from lying to long on hard surface. I glanced at my wrist – illuminated with blue light watch showed two thirteen. I closed my eyes, wondering if as sore as I was I could fall asleep again.

And then under my feet something squeaked. Suddenly fully awake I grabbed a flashlight. A rat, startled by the light, looked at me for a second, then turned and hurried away, running from the kick I aimed at him. As he jumped under the cupboard, I grabbed my bag and dig out my second breakfast. I smiled gloomily. Rodent nipped at the foil, but had no time to touch the food.

"Sorry lad, it's not your lucky day" I muttered, tearing the foil.

I chewed the bread and raw carrot with no enthusiasm. I wasn't afraid of rats. When you live on a street in an old city, they become an integral part of life. Sadly I could not afford feeding them.

I looked at the cupboard, where the pest probably had it's lair.

"I would advise you don't do it again, because if I can no longer afford normal food, I'll eat you. Don't think I'll hesitate."

Rat didn't respond.

When I came to Volterra I counted all my savings and assumed, that with no bills for a place to stay, paying for food only absolute minimum, I should have enough until graduation. Now I started to worry if I'll survive the winter.

And how stupid it all was – how I've ended in this situation! Although I managed well – at least in my own eyes – I wasn't used to live like that. In Minneapolis I lived with my sister and mother in house that belonged to us. Except short episode, when my mother's florist shop went bankrupt, financially we did well – we were not rich, but not poor either. In case of problems, we had people we could go to for help. I too had two friend that I could rely on, doesn't matter if it was material help I needed or just to talk out all my worries.

Even my strange ability was different back then. I felt all the looks directed at me, but there was no need to hide from them. They didn't cause pain. If a person who looked was known and loved by me, someone I trusted, I felt warmth. It was good, pleasant feeling.

And then this happened. Gas leak, explosion… I wasn't at home that day.

Few days later for the first time in fourteen years I've met my father. As children me and my sister often felt his absence, but Kayla was dealing with it much better than me. Back then I still dreamed about him coming back.

I should have been more careful what I wished for.

Emilio was far from the model father. He dragged me with him to Italy right after the funeral and since then I lived in a nightmare. He was the reason my abilities changed. After the first beating I started to hide from him, trying to stay out of his sight, avoided everyone who could see the bruises. My gift turned into an alarm.

I've lasted a year – just long enough to become of age. The day of my birthday I packed and run, taking only what was already mine. Emilio wouldn't look for me – he proved in every way possible he doesn't care. Still I didn't want to be slowed down by baggage, nor wanted to risk taking something Emilio would want back.

Perhaps it was a mistake. What will I do, if in the middle of December I'll find myself cold and hungry, with no means to survive?

I shook my head, as amount of emotions and thoughts became too much. I grabbed diary, pen and flashlight, approached window and jumped outside. As I thought, the streets were deserted. The moon – silent guardian, unyielding and bright – effused it's light over the town roofs and castle towers. I sat down on the pavement and started to write, as excess of emotions poured out from me to paper. A solution far from perfect, but I didn't have an alternative except confiding in a rat. With a sigh I pushed that thought away and put the flashlight closer.

That's when I felt it. Short, painful impulse pierced through my chest, ice twisted my stomach. First came surprise, then fear. I stood up in no time.

 _The look!_

I glanced at the end of the alley, at completely deserted square, then the other way, into darkness. There was nobody. Or at least I haven't seen anyone. But I still felt it. Someone was watching me. And it wasn't casual glance, that person was intently staring at me. After so many years of being tormented by those strange sensations I knew it was not wrong. If something was failing here, it was my sight.

I dropped my eyelids and followed the instinct. A little to the left. And higher. Trying hard to control my breath I lift my head a bit, opened eyes and looked at the sky.

No, not the sky. In front of me, standing out from the darkness, was slender, soaring shape.

"What the hell?" I blurted.

The tower was a few hundred yards away. From that distance at night I could barely see if there was any windows or cracks in the stone construction. How on earth was someone out there to see a girl hunched in the shadow of the alley. From human point of view, impossible. And it had to be human. I couldn't feel animal's stares.

Or maybe my gift evolved in that way? Maybe it was really some bird or bat staring at me?

Or I finally went crazy and it was all just my delusion.

Well, was or not, I felt it. Though I couldn't see much, I focused on the source of the stare. After awhile it stopped for a moment, only to come back with double force. Two sights. Lasted for a few seconds, then went back to original state.

Sudden thud surprised me so much I jumped, short yelp escaping my mouth. It took me a moment to realize I dropped the flashlight, which rolled away on the pavement, leaving me in darkness. My heart was pounding in my ears and I didn't want anything more than to run away from this place. But I couldn't. I couldn't move a single muscle. I couldn't tear my gaze from the tower.


	3. Dangerous Interests

**Chapter 2**

 **Dangerous interests**

 _ **Alesya**_

I've managed to fill half of my bag before I realized something was wrong. The whole morning I've operated like an automaton – too pensive and uneasy to focus. My daily shopping was finished in no time and I hadn't registered neither going to the shop nor the short sprint between the shelves. Finally at the counter, standing with quite a heavy bag in one hand and jar of peanut butter in the other, something got through the haze.

Frowning, I looked at old Sergio, who was scanning the code on a can with meat. He had a nice face, marked with a sea of wrinkles and brown spots. His gray hair and well-kept beard only highlighted the look of a lenient grandfather.

'Those are not mine, signore Sergio'

'They are for you' he answered with no emotions, grabbing a pack of apples now. He didn't raise his gaze.

I looked inside my bag. Bread, vegetables and fruits, preserves, biscuits, a few bottles of water and some toiletries. Most of it would last some time, I could store it in my basement. I shook my head.

'I cannot pay for it'

'I don't expect you to. You can't eat only bread on discount and carrots, you need something that will stick to your bones. And you could use some soap. No offence.'

Something both pleasant and painful squeezed my throat. Sergio looked at me only once, the first day after I came to his shop. I jerked so hard that I almost made an entire shelf collapse. Sergio only raised his brows, but he never looked at me again.

Still, he obviously saw a lot.

'Signore Sergio.'

'Hm?'

I hesitated. Sergio finished scanning the last of the products, tore off the receipt and started to clean the counter. He still wasn't looking up, but I knew he listened.

'If all of a sudden you started to lose one of your senses, or if any of them started to fail and signal things that are not there…what would you do?'

'Probably go to a doctor.' Sergio's voice was calm, deep and serious. I smiled. I just couldn't stop myself from smiling at that. I could already tell what the diagnosis would be, should I tell any doctor about my problem. 'Why? You have any troubles with health?'

'No, it's not that.' I lowered my head, pretending I'm adjusting the zip of my bag. 'How long have you lived here?'

'My whole life. So quite long.'

'Have you ever been to the castle? I was wondering if there is a way to get inside.'

'There are doors at the front, but you won't find anything interesting inside. Six or eight rooms, offices only. If you consider sightseeing, I recommend different attractions.'

I looked at him incredulously.

'The whole castle consists of eight rooms?'

'Of course not. The castle is a private property, but the entrance to the back must be somewhere else. I don't know where.'

'But there is an entrance.'

'Somewhere, yes, probably.'

Sergio pulled out an old, grayish cloth and turned to the shelves. I observed the movement of his hands for a while as he got rid of the ever present dust.

'And the owner?'

'Who knows.'

'Does he live there?'

'Doubtful. The castle is enormous and old. From the main square you can see only a tiny fraction. The building is part of an outside wall, and some people claim that tunnels stretch far to surrounding villages. I am not sure how well kept it is inside, so even entering might be hazardous.'

For a moment I got lost in my thoughts.

I've spent an entire night standing motionless, with eyes glued to barely visible shape of the tower. As minutes passed I realized something. The longer the Observer (if he existed) looked at me, the less I was bothered by it. It felt as if I absorbed that look, soaked in it like in a fragrance of a person one spends so much time with, until its smell becomes an integral part of their own. Finally, as I regained the ability to move, instead of running, I sat back at the pavement, looking for the Observer.

Nothing happened until sunrise, even though the stare hasn't lost anything from its intensity. Only at dawn something unusual occurred. As the first light fell upon a small window, I noticed a glimmer, like a barely visible rainbow-colored light. It lasted for a second. Just as my sight caught on the unusual anomaly, the glimmer disappeared, and the Observer with it.

I considered it proof. Proof that it was not my strange ability that went crazy – or at least not only it. I registered that person with my sight. However in the end it only added to my confusion. To be visible at such a distance, the light couldn't just be reflected at the surface of a wrist watch. To cause such a glimmer the observer would have to be covered in crystals.

Of course the light could get reflected from a window glass or any object inside the tower.

The bell at the door chimed, signaling the arrival of a new customer. I quickly thanked Sergio and left the shop. There were only a handful of people outside at this hour, hurrying to work or other morning responsibilities. Most didn't pay attention to me, only occasionally someone's eyes slid over me, causing a feeling as if in the middle of swelter someone dropped an ice cube behind my collar. But I stopped myself from running. Instead I tested my ability, looking for sources of those looks, making sure they existed. It was undeniable – I was worried.

If this extra sense of mine was wrong, what then? Admittedly, I wasn't too fond of it, but would prefer it not to raise falls alarms.

Or maybe I have succumbed to paranoia? Has the fear of someone watching become so strong its caused hallucinations? There was an undeniable fact, that no human could have such good sight to see me in an alley in the middle of the night. Maybe with binoculars, but still not in the darkness.

Or maybe this lack of accuracy meant I was loosing the ability?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

I went out at half past one and took my usual place. On previous nights the Observer appeared at quarter past two, but I wanted to be there earlier. I set down the notebook, pen and flashlight, together with a pack of crackers and a bottle of water. Bringing my knees up to my chin, I closed my eyes and waited.

Half past three was the final line I set for myself. If the Observer hasn't shown up by that time, I decided to admit that it was all my imagination. I wondered shortly which result would be easier to accept.

My ability brought me more problem than profit, but if I loose it after so many years I would probably feel like a person, who became deaf without any warning or cause. Or like a schizophrenic.

And if I was right? It would mean that someone chose to spend their nights staring at me instead of sleeping or otherwise occupying their life. No one normal and safe would act like that. And here I was, willingly exposing myself to danger. Why?

Somewhere deep I knew why, but it wasn't safe to go there. I grabbed full fists of my hair. When was the last time someone watched over me? Last time someone showed genuine interest in my life, about how I am doing when night swallows the old town. When sleep befalls upon the righteous, and creatures of the night take their natural rules of hunters and hunted. It must have been before my mother and sister died. That life of the past seemed so otherworldly right now. My mother and sister… Had they even existed at all?

And what about me? I felt better under cover of shadows for a while now, so have I become a creature of the night? And if I did, was I to become a hunter or a hunted?

A sound of breaking glass shattered the silence around me, followed by a squeak and hiss. Familiar rat run from around the corner, chased by a piebald cat, and disappeared in the alley. Next squeak told me I just lost a roommate. I shook my head. This wasn't healthy. I got up, ready to return to my shelter.

And then _that_ feeling appeared, flooring me in my spot. As expected, the look came from the distant tower. The Observer came back. And his curiosity was reciprocated. I looked at the building, fighting the overwhelming urge to protect my privacy so I could stay here and watch a little longer, waiting to see if something would happen, if something would change.

A strange burden suddenly appeared in my chest, swelled, took the air from my lungs, just to disappear a moment later, leaving a feeling of relief and total exhaustion. The look didn't waver for even a second. I fell to my knees, breathing deeply and evenly.

'So I guess I am a hunted, for now.' I murmured. 'Will you watch over me?'

I looked at the tower. Could this person even hear me?

The rest of the night flew quickly, as I sat on the pavement, eating crackers, never lowering my sight. The sun raised, pouring its light upon the tower. Like last time, a shimmer appeared and disappeared a second later, taking my Observer with it.

I smiled.

'Till tomorrow'.

* * *

 _ **Aro**_

The great library of Volterra Palazzo drowned in silence. The subtle fragrance of paper, wood, candles and ink filled the air. Between the heavy velvet curtains thin streaks of light slipped inside, highlighting the dance of dust specks, and shining upon vampire's skin.

It was an amazing room. Its immensity, layout of hundreds of shelves and rich mixture of smells could make even an immortal lose orientation and wander for hours before finding a way out. An extraordinary effect – there were not many places on earth where a vampire could get lost. As annoying as it was for most inhabitants, there were some who found it fascinating. And there was only one immune.

Sound of light steps disturbed the silence. I turned in my seat behind the table, as a young, brown haired vampire emerged from the valley between shelves and walked towards me.

'Sayen, my dear!' I welcomed her with a smile. She bowed deeply before me.

'Master. Can I be of any service?'

'Ah, my favourite niece! Come to me.' I outstretched my hands towards her.

As Sayen came closer I eyed her carefully. Her irises were deep purple at the moment, the colour she instinctively changed them into when she was worried or sad. She placed her palms in mine though without a moment's hesitation. My mind was flooded with her thoughts.

Sayen – the youngest in the castle and first addition in a millennia to our coven. Found two years ago by one of the guards just outside of town, only a few days after transition, starved, dirty and terrified out of her senses. Who was her maker, why he turned her and abandoned her, remained a mystery.

She was talented too. Nothing fancy, but entertaining. Her gift classified her as an illusionist, she could create an impression of changed color, sometimes the shape of an object. A talent useless for the coven, add that together with typical newborn behaviors made me question keeping her in the castle at first. After some time however I found her young spirit and honest, humble mind refreshing.

'Tell me how you are.' I encouraged her, and observed as thoughts interesting to me come to the forefront of her mind.

'My father is in a bad mood today.'

'Worse than usual you mean. Have you done something to displease him?'

'I don't think so.'

The color of her irises became even more intense. I patted her hand and shook my head.

'Of course not. Forgive me, such a stupid question.' I said and watched as her eyes became a little brighter.

Given that I had an insight into Caius thoughts, I couldn't understand why he treated his daughter the way he did. He adored Sayen since the day Athenodora demanded her stay in the castle. And yet his sadism, cruelty and impatience still got the better of him. To be honest, I doubted their relationship to be completely healthy. Still, Sayen couldn't see the world beside her guardian and cared for little except his approval, so the only thing I could do was assure her how loved by him she was. Because knowing my brother, he would never tell her.

'I hope you are not simply wasting the day hiding from Caius here?' I asked.

'I was reading some books about art from the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries, and thought about painting some garden landscapes on the walls, including sunflowers.'

'Why don't you?'

'I checked the effect by creating an illusion. I am afraid it would turn the library yellow.'

'If you wish to, do so. It is your library after all.'

'It is the great library of the Volturi palace. I am afraid my father would not approve.'

'Do what you wish, and then tell Caius you had my permission.'

She finally smiled, her eyes returning to her normal maroon colour.

'Will you stop him from hunting me down if my explanation won't appease him?'

My smile faltered. I let go of Sayen's hands.

 _Hunted…_

'Master?' she asked, startled.

'Do something for me, dear. Bring Demetri here, would you?'

'Of course, master.' She bowed deeply, before departure from the room.

Turning to the table once more, I steepled my fingers together. _Hunted._ The girl in the alley called herself hunted. Even if she felt uneasy with my attention – which she was obviously aware of, her reaction not so unusual – that was an interesting choice of words. Did she know about vampires? Or was it just coincidence? I could have easily determined that with my gift, but by coming to her I risked even more exposure. And if indeed she knew something, the Volturi would have to get rid of her.

I cringed at the thought of such a terrible waste. How intriguing this creature was! She was obviously talented, and while hard to guess what form her gift could take, it must be strong since it manifested in her human form. So what would it be? Tracking? Identification? Mind reading? Premonitions? What exactly did she see when looking at the tower during those nightly meetings?

I considered not going this night, but I knew if I broke the chain, she might not show up again. Her disappearance wasn't what I wanted. And if she knew something she wasn't supposed to, it won't solve the problem either.

The door opened. I summoned Demetri with a gesture.

'Master.'

'In the alley on the east side you will find a human girl. Track her and observe, but discreetly. Bring me any information you can find about her.'

'Yes, master. Do you wish me to bring her here later, master?'

I considered.

'No, leave her be… for now.'

* * *

Huge thanks to my beta MsRahvin79 :)

So... love it? Hate it? Please, comment! I would love to read your thoughts :)


End file.
